1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that a hinge assembly of a notebook computer enables a movement of a display and a base connected thereto relatively, provides torque in order to maintain the display at a particular position and some even designed to facilitate user opening the notebook as well as prevents slam when closing the notebook. As an example, Chinese Patent ZL 200520127486.1 discloses a hinge assembly with the feature of facilitating user opening the notebook as well as preventing slam when closing the notebook. However, a problem with such a hinge assembly is that engagement of a position limiting member 30 with a protrusion 221 extended from a second coupling member 20 when the hinge assembly is fully opened is not reliable. In this case, it is not recommended to put more accessories, such as a web cam, or a mini loudspeaker, or an antenna, and other items on a display of a notebook computer.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.